


obsession .

by KanekiKun



Category: late night hustlers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanekiKun/pseuds/KanekiKun
Summary: russ being a freak





	obsession .

He loves me, the boy thinks. He loves me more than I love myself, he thinks.

 

He plucks another petal from the flower, a dazed set of eyes glued to the floral. _He loves me not_. He breathes in deeply, the fit of anger settling in his chest beginning to dissipate as he tugs at the frond of the plant.

 

“He loves me.”

 

Good to know. It wasn’t like the boy didn’t already _know_ that, why would his beloved stay so close to him if he didn’t? Just friends didn’t brush arms like they did. Just friends didn’t talk like they did. Well, who cares if it was a bit obsessive? Russ knew he was doing it from the good of his heart. So, why didn’t other people realize that? He would follow Aleksandr home, he would check up on him from the outside of his bedroom throughout the night; what else did he need to prove to show everyone that he was a good boyfriend? Isn’t love about keeping the other safe?

 

Maybe, just maybe he could have Aleksandr admit that they were  in deeply and madly in love to his friends; but it just isn’t the right time for him, he guesses. Russ can understand that.

 

So, for now, he’ll continue to sit and wait for the right time. The last petal drops as the male stares through the window, azure eyes glowing throughout the darkness;

 

 _He loves me not_.


End file.
